Filthy Blood
by silver19
Summary: when Voldemort takes over...what will happen to all the mudbloods?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Filthy Blood

            I sat there, nervous and scared. It was freezing cold. It had been two years since Voldemort had taken over, and no one was going to stand in his way. He was starting the extermination of all non-pure blooded wizards, making him no better than Adolf Hitler. A concentration camp is where we were to be taken. Every 'mudblood' had already had their wands snapped in the past few months. It wasn't like the Holocaust where a few people made it out barely alive without being sent to a camp. Voldemort had complete power and was able to track down every single witch or wizard in hiding. I now sat alongside some of my friends from Hogwarts like Penelope Clearwater, Ernie Macmillan, and the newest edition to my growing newspaper staff, Colin Creevey. Neville and Filch were there because they were squibs, and loads of others. People were crying; dozens of families were separated. For example, there was me and Ron. It was a beautiful wedding two years ago, everyone had attended.

_            The white, silky fabric hugged every perfect curve of her body. Truth be told, she never looked more beautiful in her life. Her mother added a sparkling tiara and a veil and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her little Hermione was all grown up. Now she was going to be walking down the aisle. Ronald Weasley stood rocking back and forth at the end of the silk runner that went down the walk. When Hermione came to the back of the church, he gasped, slightly surprised at her beauty. Candles floated through the church, and Penelope and Percy's daughter Pischa decorated the runner with orchid petals. The music started up and Hermione started her slow walk up the aisle on her father's arm…_

            It was all so long ago to her. Now she was crammed in a small wooden building with more than 500 people in it. There was no room and people could have easily died of not getting enough air, but nobody cared. You could see that the guards had been brainwashed. Their eyes were rolled up in their heads and they moved like robots. Hermione spotted Draco Malfoy. He wasn't brainwashed. He knew exactly what he was doing, but he wasn't smirking. He was stiff as a board. Hermione wanted to reach out, but he would have beaten her. She kept her head down as he inspected every one of the mudbloods. Hours upon hours they all sat in the room. Over half of the sleep and food deprived people had died during the night. Hermione wasn't one of them. Draco and the other guards ordered the people into lines and began to head out from the small wooden building. 

            They passed through miles of countryside. Some couldn't take it anymore so they lay down in the snow and died of hypothermia. But Hermione marched on strong. They reached the camp. Everyone was ordered to strip and then they headed towards showers. She remembered learning about the showers the Germans had put Zyklon B in. She hoped she wasn't headed for that. She entered a large room with around 100 other women. They waited. There was no gas at least. Finally, the water turned on. People washed themselves in the cold water and drank it. They were shooed out and had clothes thrown at them when they ran by. Hermione was lucky and had caught a warm pair of pants, work boots, and a long sleeved shirt. They weren't a perfect fit, but close enough. They again stood in line and waited to be counted. She took a place on the end, and Draco walked by.

            "Granger!" He whispered. She looked at him. He pulled her out of line and told her to wait by a building. Inside, she could see some guards sitting round a table enjoying a warm cup of coffee. She found herself licking her lips for it, but she stopped. Eventually, Draco came back. She closed her eyes shut and waited for him to shoot her, but he didn't.

            "What are you doing?" He asked.

            "You are going to shoot me….right?" 

            "I had no intention of doing that. Come with me." He led her up a hill to a small cottage. 

            "I'm going to put a spell on you, which even Voldemort can't detect."

            "-that's not possible!" 

            "Yes it is. Hold still." At that moment Lucius Malfoy walked in. 

            "Draco! What the devil are you doing?"

            "She's my-my…" He stammered

            "Your what?"   

            "My whore." Hermione looked aghast but she tried to conceal it by lowering her head and nodding.

            "I can get someone much prettier than that for you son." Lucius chuckled.

            "I know…I just like her." 

Find out what happens. r/r and ill post hehe.

-silver


End file.
